


Is it Hot in Here?

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch





	Is it Hot in Here?

Typically, Clark remained largely unaffected by extreme heat or cold. His impenetrable skin served as an excellent barrier to the elements, which is why it surprised him that he was burning up. Sure, it was the dead of summer, but he was sweating through four shirts a day and taking more cold showers than he could count. This was not normal. 

Martha eyed her son with suspicion as he barely touched his breakfast, sweat already trickling down his face despite the air conditioner being on. "Are you sure you're alright Clark?" she sounded concerned.

Clark's bright green eyes snapped up to meet his mother's. He didn't want to worry her, but he hadn't been feeling that great. "I'm sure I'm fine mom," he lied. Lying was his strong suit after all, but he knew that his mom could see through his bull. She shook her head and put a forkful of egg in her mouth. "It's almost like your sick Clark. Have you ever felt this way before?" 

"No, I haven't," he sighed. More Kryptonian complications were the last thing Clark needed, especially since it was 100% up to him to take care of the farm. God, he missed his father. "And it's not like I can pop in to the local Kryptonian doctor to ask for advice either." 

"Maybe you should head north and ask the AI," she proposed as she buttered her toast. 

Clark groaned his dissent. He hated interacting with the AI and considered Jor-El to be extremely dangerous. The last thing he wanted was to face his "father" while he was off his game. 

"If you do go, make sure you deliver the produce first," Martha hid a worried look behind her coffee cup.

"You usually deliver the produce."

"I know honey, but I have a meeting in Metropolis that I absolutely cannot be late for."

Clark gulped. Ever since Lex and Lana began dating, his mother had taken the bullet and delivered the produce to the mansion. Now his former best friend was married to his ex-girlfriend and Clark would rather face a hellish meteor freak than walk into that lion's den. 

"Ok," he said sullenly.

"Look on the bright side," she offered, "there will only be two more produce deliveries."

God, Clark hated it when his mother mentioned the sale of the farm. All of his memories lived here and he seriously considered using some money that Kal had amassed over his wild summer in Metropolis to just buy it and keep it. But that was a thought for another day. 

Now he had to run upstairs, grab a new shirt, load the truck with produce and steele himself to face either Lex or Lana; hopefully he would encounter neither. 

Everything was bothering Clark. Usually he relished in the feel of a fresh cotton t-shirt, typically he basked in the sun and sported a cheery demeanor. But as the young man walked towards the ancient truck, he had a scowl on his face. His clothes felt too tight, itchy even. The sun was a bright annoyance that blinded his vision and sent even more heat radiating over his fevered body. And his cheery demeanor had been replaced by the oddest feeling. Dissatisfaction had settled deep in his chest and the slightest things annoyed him. 

The drive to the mansion seemed endless. Waving black asphalt stretched along the Kansas cornfields and the air-conditioning in the truck was useless. 'Shit, I should've brought a back up shirt,' Clark thought to himself as he pulled into the gravelled crescent drive. He opened the creaking door, slammed it shut and made his way to the back of the truck to get the produce. 

Nothing about the castle had changed. Clark felt as though the castle should somehow be different now that their lives were so different. It seemed wrong that it remained stolid, looming, just as it was the day that a naive 15 year old Clark had walked through the mammoth wooden doors. 

Although part of him dreaded this confrontation, some tiny whisper of excitement threaded through Clark's veins. Lately, Clark had been thinking about Lex...a lot. Alarmingly a lot. Lex's smirk kept creeping into his mind's eye. He missed the steel grey of his eyes and the way his voice could wrap around him like a blanket. 

A shudder ran down Clark's spine as the door was opened. 

"Mr. Kent, come in," the butler waved him through. Clark didn't need further instruction, he simply walked briskly towards the kitchen. Now Clark knew that something was definitely, really wrong with him. The scent of Lex hit him hard and made him groan out loud, stopping in his tracks before reaching the kitchen. The familiar scent of fine clothes and musky sweet cologne made Clark's knees feel wobbly. So much so that he had to actually set the produce down on the marble floor and take a breath. 

"Mr. Kent! Are you okay?!" The butler rushed up to Kent and apparently his alarm filled voice was loud enough to garner additional attention. Clark stared up at the butler, and then his eyes moved over to see Lex coming out of his study. "I'm...I'm fine Quincy," Clark answered. 

"Nonsense! Let me get the produce. You should have a seat and drink some water!"

"Don't worry Quincy, I'll take care of him," Lex walked towards Clark. Kent swallowed, hearing the click of his dry throat sticking to itself. Lex was about to hold out a hand but Clark scrambled to his feet on his own. 

"It's okay, I'm okay," Clark blurted, keeping his hands firmly positioned so that Lex wouldn't notice his erection. 

"Bullshit, come have some water," Lex turned and Clark followed. 

"But...but you said we're not friends anymore," Clark said weakly.

"Doesn't mean I want you passing out in my hallway," Lex pulled out a bottle of Ty Nant and walked towards Clark who was biting his bottom lip fiercely. 

"Here, have a drink," Lex handed him the bottle, the tips of his fingers brushing Clark's. Kent's eyes went so wide that the black pupils swallowed all the green. Lex observed Clark who unscrewed the cap and took long gulps.

Something was clearly off. 

Clark wiped at his forehead and shifted uncomfortably. He could practically feel Lex's eyes boring holes into his flesh which only heightened his arousal. Fuck. 

"You've sweated through your shirt and you don't look very well Clark," Lex took two steps closer to Clark which was not a good idea. Clark felt like he couldn't breathe and his eyes swept over Lex's body. Unconsciously, Kent licked his lips as he did so, eliciting a small gasp from the billionaire. 

Without his permission, Clark's x-ray vision switched on and he got an eyeful of Lex's naked body. Lex was half hard. Ah. Fuck. Kent choked out a moan and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes to ward off heat vision, something he had no trouble controlling for the past several years...until now. 

"What the fuck is going on Clark?" Lex put a hand on Clark's arm and an overwhelming rush of need pulsed through him. Despite his brain blaring warning signals, Clark buried his face in Lex's neck and ground his erection into the other man. 

"Heat," he whispered into Lex's neck. "Heat." He licked at Lex's neck, his fingers digging into Luthors hips hard enough to crack bone. Lex tried to pull back but Clark's freakishly strong hands wouldn't allow it. Clark only pulled back far enough to plant a viciously bruising kiss on Lex. A kiss loaded with passion and fury and helplessness and longing that made Lex's vision swim...possibly from a lack of oxygen. 

"Need you Lex, god I need you, so fucking bad," Clark whined as Lex pulled away. Anger warred with shock and arousal across Lex's face. "You need to tell me right fucking now what the hell is going on Clark? If this is some sort of joke, it's not funny."

"Not a joke," Clark squeezed his eyes shut, but they glowed red behind the lids. Lex was in full blown panic mode, scrambling away from Clark who finally let go. 

"I won't hurt you Lex, I would never hurt you..." 

"Your eyes," Lex looked at Clark wildly.

"I'm...it's an ability of mine," Clark stammered. "Sometimes when I'm really...aroused...I struggle with it, but all I have to do is close my eyes. I would never hurt you Lex," Clark's voice cracked beneath an edge of desperation.

He felt like he was dying and rubbed the heel of his hand over his straining erection. 

"What the fuck was your plan Clark? Come here and seduce me?"

"What? NO!" he was horrified. 

"I...I don't know what's wrong with me Lex," Clark now sobbed, freezing tears rolling down his burning cheeks. Everything in his body screamed at him to leave, to run as fast as he could as far as he could, but the thought of leaving Lex produced some excruciating pain in his gut. 

"I'm different Lex, I've always been different, you've always been right about me," his words came out in a whirlwind. "And I...I can't get you out of my head. I'm...I think I'm in..."

"Heat?" Lex finished, his eyes dark with curiosity and arousal. 

"Fuck Lex," Clark wanted to scream, break apart at the seams. "Need. You." 

"Couldn't you get someone else for your little..."

Clark raced towards Lex, faster than his eye could see, and in an instant he was kissing Luthor again. 

"Clar...married..." Lex tried reason, but his own body was betraying him. Clark's hands seemed to be all over him all at once, his tongue was hot and skilled and fighting for dominance and Lex was caving in. 

"You're a liar...I hate you..." Lex seethed as Clark dropped to his knees. 

"I know," Clark said breathlessly, dragging Lex's zipper down and nuzzling into his black silk boxers. "You should hate me. So sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me," Clark peeled down the boxers and licked a stripe up Lex's cock. 

It was everything Lex had always wanted...Clark's secrets...Clark on his knees, writhing, begging for his cock and his forgiveness. His cheeks were flushed and his hands were scrambling to pull off his sweat soaked t-shirt. He could have come just from seeing the golden expanse of Clark's muscled chest, hearing the keening noises that eminated from the back of his throat and his huge hands reaching for Lex's cock. 

When Clark's mouth connected with Luthor's cock the older man could practically feel Kent's vibrating need. His mouth was an inferno, tongue toying with the slit and doing a thousand things that made Lex's eyes want to roll back into his brain. His thoughts completely short circuited as Clark grabbed Lex's hips and slammed his hips against his face. 

"Fu...Clar...careful," Lex stammered. 

Clark pulled off just long enough to say, "I'm invulnerable," before devouring the length of Lex's cock once more. 

Not many things surprised Lex anymore, and there was never a sexual situation where he'd felt out of his depth, so this was a two for one. No one had ever been able to deep throat him, but apparently Clark didn't need to breathe. 

He didn't last long, balls drawing up as his hands in Clark's chestnut brown hair attempted to warn him. But Clark didn't pull off, he simply swallowed everything Lex had to offer and when he was done swallowing, he scrambled to undo his fly. 

Fuck, Clark was even bigger than Lex, his uncut cock straining and dripping, every vein standing out. "Need. Lex. Ugnn." Clark's hand was a blur on his cock, moving so fast that Lex couldn't even see it move. 

"Stop. Let me," Lex dropped to his knees, meeting Clark on the ground. Seeing him like this was going to be burned onto Lex's brain for the rest of his life. Clark was squirming, a blissed out pained expression on his face, the flush from his cheeks running down his neck and down his chest, his jeans and boxers pushed to his knees, sweat traveling like rivers through the maze of muscles. 

As soon as Lex's mouth met Clark's cock, the young man came, hard. Lex struggled to swallow the onslaught, come escaping out the corner of his mouth and onto Clark's balls. And once Clark was done coming, he heaved in oxygen for a moment before assaulting Lex's mouth, devouring it until he could no longer taste his own come. 

Lex broke away, scrambling back.

"You only did this because you're in heat," Lex said through red, swollen lips. "If Lana were here, I bet you would have fucked her."

"No," Clark scrambled to pull his pants up even though he still had an erection. On either side of him in the hardwood floor were ten finger dents, cracks running from them. "Lex...you...it's you I wanted...you I want..."

"Get out," Lex stood, adjusting his clothes, cool mask slipping into place as if nothing happened. 

Clark stood, walking towards Lex, putting a hand up to touch him but the other man flinched away. Clark snatched his hand back as if it were burned.

"Get out," Lex repeated, the lust in his eyes replaced with bitter hatred. 

Tears gathered at Clark's eyes and he super-sped home.


End file.
